After inception
by Swarley06
Summary: After the Fischer job, Ariadne needs a shoulder to lean on. Arthur is the closest safety net she can fall to and coincidentally, she's the same for him. Arthur/Ariadne
1. Chapter 1

It was the night they came back to Los Angeles and Cobb had already left to go back to his children. Actually, everyone had left, except for Arthur who was sitting at a high table, quietly drinking a cup of coffee.

"Arthur?"

She said softly, approaching him from behind.

"Ariadne? Is something wrong?"

He asked, it was highly unusual for the team to talk to each other right after a job, the stakes were high even for a quick smile.

"Well, I don't have a place to stay, I live in Paris. And I really don't feel like taking another flight for ten hours..."

She explained, insinuating that she needed his help to find a place to stay.

"Right. It's usually like this with this job. Come on, I have a room in a hotel we can share."

"Thanks."

She smiled at him and he smiled back, an unlikely occurrence for the Arthur she had known during their work. They took a cab to a nice hotel.

"You take the bed, I can never sleep after so long under anyway."

They had dinner and she went to sleep. After a while though she woke up screaming. He bolted upright, alert and already looking for his gun, but then he realized she had just woken up from a nightmare. He had been through this too, the first time he stayed under long.

"It's okay."

He assured her, sitting on the other side of the bed with a glass of water to give her.

"It was so real. I can still remember it all."

She said, rubbing her eyes and taking the glass.

"I know, here."

He said as he slid slightly closer to her and put a hand on the back of her neck to apply pressure to precise points so some tension would be released

"Do you have your totem?"

He asked her. She nodded slowly and offered it no him.

"No, I can't touch it, remember? No I want you to use it when you need okay? That's why you have it. So you know when you're dreaming or when your awake. Do you wanna go back to sleep?"

"Not right now."

She said, shaking her head.

"Okay, what do you want?"

He didn't know where his softness was coming from but he had the feeling it was because of her.

"Could you, uhh-could you read to me?"

She asked, slightly uncomfortable at the personal request, but in a vulnerable time like this, a voice would greatly help to lull her back to sleep.

"I mean I could but my book is kind of boring..."

"I don't care. I just want the sound of your voice."

He knew she was tired, she was sleepy and she didn't know how the things she was saying impacted him, but he liked that she wanted his help for something, it made him feel needed.

"Okay, alright. I'll read to you."

As he heard himself saying it, he couldn't believe it.

"Thanks."

She said as she sat up a little and moved to the side of the bed. He knew that this probably meant that she wanted him to sit with her but he didn't want to make assumptions so he sat on the couch.

"Sit here with me? Please?"

She asked.

"Of course."

He sat down and turned the bedside table light on. He read to her and she fell asleep in a minute. He felt her head falling on his shoulder and she was out like a light. He decided he should try to get some sleep too and let his head fall on hers. She woke up the next morning tightly held against his chest. She glanced up to his face and saw his peaceful expression and decided to let him sleep. Having always had to sleep with one eye open for danger though, he sensed her moving right away.

"Good morning."

She whispered.

"Good morning."

He said, rolling away from her to sit on the edge of the bed. what had he been thinking? Sleeping in the same bed? That was a recipe for disaster.

"I'm sorry."

He said and got up. He walked to the bathroom to clean up and she rolled over in the bed, more than a little confused. She got up and got dressed in a nice pink dress, she was planning on going out and exploring LA. But her conscience had other plans. Arthur didn't come back out of the bathroom before she left and she was rather thankful for that, not mentioning their closeness was probably a good call on both their parts.

It was an hour later when she looked around and felt very uneasy. She dug her hand in her purse to find her gold bishop, but she couldn't. She let it go and shook her head, trying to get rid of the doubt that she wasn't in reality. The waitress put her cup of coffee down on the small round table of the café and she grabbed it in her hand. She had to put it down before she took a drink because of how bad her hand was shaking. She took a deep breath and tried again but this time, she completely dropped the cup.

"Are you alright miss?"

Another customer asks.

"Uh, yes. I'm sorry."

A waiter made his way over to her to help clean up the cup and she swore she had seen him in a dream, in someone else's subconscious. She shook her head again and dropped a 10 dollar bill on the table.

"I'm so sorry, keep the change."

She muttered before running out of the shop. She looked around frantically, it felt like her lungs were being compressed by an unknown force. She started walking, at first she didn't know where but then she recognized the way back to the hotel. She walked and walked and walked, looking form left to right. Her breathing was fast and erratic. Then she saw a car on the sidewalk.

_What?_

She thought and it wasn't until it honked that she realized she had walked right in the middle of the street.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt a pair of arms grab her and pull her out of the street right before the car hit her. She tried to fight back the stranger holding her against himself. She was breathing too quickly and her vision was getting blurry.

"Jesus christ Ariadne."

She heard Arthur say. She turned around and saw his face and it calmed her down a bit. She wiggled in his grasp to turn around and wrap her own arms around his neck. She hid her face in his neck and realized she had been crying.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

He asked, worried, already checking her head and eyes for a sign of concussion.

"I'm fine."

She told him, and it was true. She _was_ fine, because of _him_. If he hadn't been there, she probably would have been mush.

"You know, people who run out in front of moving cars aren't usually fine."

He retorted.

"What's wrong?"

He asked, more nicely, realizing that irony wasn't the best thing right then.

"I was having coffee and the-the waiter looked familiar, it freaked me out and I tried to find-"

She was talking very fast but it was like he read her mind as he took her totem out of his pocket. She took a breath in relief and grabbed it from his hand.

"Thank you."

She said as she squeezed it in her hand to make sure it was really there.

"I don't know what happened, I just freaked out."

He shook his head.

"It's normal but it'll get worse before it gets better. It's not the last time you'll question reality, Ariadne. Do you have family, or a friend that could stay with you for a while?"

She shook her head sadly. She'd never had much family except for her great aunt who raised her but she passed away a few years prior. And she spent so much time studying and designing at the library that she barely had time for a social life, let alone maintain a relationship with a friend.

"Let's go back to the hotel."

He said, not mentioning her head shake which she was thankful for, not having friends was hardly something she would like to talk about. He helped her up from the bench they were sat on and she noticed that he wasn't in his usual three piece suit. On the contrary, he was still in his sweatpants and grey t-shirt that he had slept in. She also saw that he was barefoot and his hair wasn't slicked back, it was in a curly mess that she found oddly attractive on him. In truth, he had ran out of the hotel with her totem the second he had seen that she didn't have it with her, not even taking the time to put shoes on. It was a strike of luck that he had run into her because he was just looking around.

"Your hair."

She chuckled.

"What?"

"It's curly."

He laughed and shook his head. He put an arm around her waist to keep her close to him as they walked back to the hotel.

"Are you okay? Do you wanna lie down for a bit?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks though."

"You're gonna need a new totem."

"No, it's fine, I trust you. I'll just get one next time we do a job."

"Next time?"

He asked in disbelief, she really wanted to continue this?

"Yeah, next time. You didn't think I would get scared and back out of this did you?"

She asked, she didn't want him to think she was just a scared little gril.

"No, no, I just didn't think you'd be this eager. I mean it is dangerous."

"Are you implying that I can't take care of myself? Because I seem to remember that I was the one who had the idea that saved the damn job."

She told him pointedly, and he knew she was right.

"I know you can take care of yourself."

He said, raising his hands in front of his chest in resignation. They ordered room service for breakfast.

"Do you wanna come with me to Italy?"

Arthur asked when they were done eating.

"Why are you going to Italy?"

"I have a house there that my grandma left me when she passed away, it's still under her name so we'd be safe there. That's where I hide after missions for a couple of weeks."

"Sure, let's go to Italy."

She smiled, relieved to not be left alone. They packed and at soon they were on a plane to Europe.

"Thank you."

She whispered to him while they were sitting on the plane.

"For what?"

"For not leaving me at home, all alone."

"It's the least I could do."

He said, really not seeing the kind act he was offering.

"No it's not, you could have very well abandoned me, but you didn't."

"I mean, anyone would have done the same thing."

"Oh my god, Arthur, will you give yourself some credit?"

"Alright, alright, you're welcome."

They both chuckled. A couple of hours later they were landing in Italy.

"Here we are, home sweet home."

Arthur declared when they arrived in front of a beautiful house. Ariadne was in adoration, being an architect she admired the stone work on the beautiful neoclassical house.

"Arthur, this house is beautiful. Is it really yours?"

"Of course it is, come on in."

She followed him inside and they discarded their shoes next to the door before walking up a flight of stairs as he showed her to the guest bedroom.

"Come, I'll give you a tour of the house."

Arthur suggested after dropping off his luggage. Ariadne nodded enthusiastically and they went back down. The first floor had a big living room with no TV (who would want to watch a screen with the scenery outside?) and a big couch next to a love seat and an ottoman in the perfect center of the room. Next there was the kitchen that was connected with the dinning room through an open arch. There were glass doors in the dinning room that gave a view of the backyard and the garden. Then there was the study and a bathroom. Arthur led her back upstairs where there was another bedroom, his bedroom and a bathroom along with a cozy boudoir where Ariadne could already imagine herself reading and drawing. There was another bathroom upstairs with a big corner bath in it. Ariadne was truly in awe.

"Your grandma must've had a lot of money."

She said.

"I'm sorry that was intrusive, I wasn't thinking."

She immediately caught herself.

"It's fine, she did actually have a lot of money, but I don't think this house cost that much at the time, she bought it a long time ago when she was still young."

"Did you grow up here?"

Arthur hesitated answering that question, it was personal and normally he didn't do personal.

"Well, I was born in the states but then my parents passed away when I was 3 and I came here and my grandma raised me."

"So you speak Italian?"

"Among other languages, yes."

Ariadne didn't tell him but she found that very attractive.

"Why did you go back to the states?"

"I went back to go to university, I wanted to study physics and my grandma wanted me to go to the best school there was and that was in the states. Then I met Cobb and started working with him so I barely came back here except on holidays, but she always kept a room for me."

"That's sweet."

Ariadne smiled and Arthur nodded, gazing out at nothing in particular, she could tell he was thinking about his grandma.


	3. Chapter 3

"You wanna go out for dinner?"

She suggested to take his mind off things.

"Absolutely."

He said.

"I know a great place, and it's close to here."

"What should I wear?"

"Something nice."

He smiled suspiciously and went in his room to change. Ariadne went to the guest room and opened her suitcase. She looked and looked but nothing was to her liking, if she wanted to mesure up to Arthur and his nice suits, she really had to go shopping. She sighed and picked out a burgundy skirt with a baby blue blouse, she found the outfit bland and worn out but it was the best she had at the moment. Then she closed her suitcase back up and went to the closet to store it inside. When she opened the door though, she found a dress. She thought it was beautiful and decided that it was much nicer than her outfits. She slid it off the hanger and put the dress on. It was wine red. It had short sleeves, an open back, a black belt and a full knee length skirt and it fit her wonderfully. It went great with her black heels. She put her hair in a half up ponytail and walked out of her room. Arthur was already downstairs so she walked down the stairs to join him. He was in his usual three piece and amazingly enough, his tie matched her dress. When he saw her, he immediately noticed the dress.

"Where did you get the dress?"

He asked, and suddenly, Ariadne thought he was mad that she had gone through the closet.

"I-I found it in the closet, it was nicer than my clothes. I can go change if you want..."

"No, no. You look beautiful, it's just-that dress, that dress was my mom's. I saw her wearing it in pictures."

"Seriously, I can go change if it brings back difficult memories."

"Don't, you're breathtaking. Let's go."

He told her and she wondered how he managed to stay so calm after telling her something like that, she certainly wasn't calm. He hooked his arm through hers and they walked to the restaurant. There was live music and she loved it. They were sat near a window and could watch the setting sun, it was beautiful.

"What about you? Where did you grow up?"

Arthur asked the architect.

"In Vancouver, with my great aunt. My parents passed away when I was young too."

"You're Canadian?"

He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, so?"

She retorted suddenly defensive about her heritage.

"Nothing."

He smiled and she chuckled.

"Do you have friends, Arthur?"

She asked, genuinely curious.

"Well I have you don't I? And Cobb and his kids?"

"Cobb's kids are your friends? That's a little sad."

"Well, they're much more tolerable than most people I know. Actually, I'm Phillipa's godfather."

"Aw, that's cute. I bet you spoil her rotten."

Ariadne said, a smile pulling at her lips as she made the wine in her glass spin slightly.

"Only way I know how."

He smiled cheekily. They ate and conversed some more, they learned a lot about each other. Granted Arthur had read her file so he knew she was 23 and she was studying architecture in Paris but he still learned a lot. She learned he was 30 and loved chocolate and dogs, he learned that she liked those things too. They laughed and joked around and soon the dinner was over. He payed the bill and she started to get up but he stopped her.

"Hold on, the best part of the night is coming."

"What?"

"Just sit down for a second."

She looked at him suspiciously and sat back down. Within seconds, waiters were picking up tables, staking them up and covering them with curtains while others were hiding the chairs under the curtains. People started to get up and Arthur held his hand out for Ariadne to take.

"Arthur, what's going on?"

"What does it look like? We're gonna dance, now come on!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm and grabbed his hand, following him to the dance-floor. The first song started and he lead her through the dance, he was a very good dancer.

"I didn't know you could dance!"

She exclaimed over the loud music as other couples twirled around them.

"It's something that very few people get to witness. You should consider yourself lucky."

"Oh, I do."

She assured him. He laughed and they danced the night away. It was dark out when they started walking back to his house. Ariadne shivered.

"Here, take my jacket."

He offered, being the gentleman he was.

"Thanks."

Ariadne smiled as he put his jacket on her shoulders. They got back to his house and both went in their bedrooms.

"Good night, Ari."

The nickname made her smile.

"See you in the morning."

She told him and they closed their doors.

It was the middle of the night when Ariadne first woke up. She woke up in a jump and hit her head on the headboard. It barely took a second for Arthur to come running in with a gun in his hands.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He asked.

"I'm fine, sorry. Is that a gun?!"

She asked finally noticing the firearm.

"Oh, uh yeah. I thought maybe someone had broken in or something."

He flipped the safety back on and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What happened?"

He asked as she rubbed her head.

"I just woke up and banged my head. I'm sorry I woke you up."

She reached over to the nightstand and flicked her totem to make sure that this was really reality.

"It's fine."

"How did you even wake up? I didn't make that much noise."

"I'm a very light sleeper."

"Oh."

"Are you sure you're okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine just a bit shaken up."

"Okay, well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She responded and he went back to his room. She found that she missed his presence and the sense of security it brought her, but she shook it off and went back to sleep. When she woke up, she could already feel the strong beams of the sun on her face. She opened her eyes and smiled, she couldn't remember the last time she had woken up feeling so at peace. She slid out from under the drapes and opened the curtains fully, the whole room was illuminated. She put a dressing gown on and walked down the stairs to make some coffee. When she arrived downstairs though, she was pleasantly surprised to find out that Arthur had already made coffee, and breakfast.

"Good morning, Ariadne."

He told her without even turning around from the stove.

"Hi, I didn't know you cooked."

She smiled. He chuckled and transferred the food from the pan to the plates. He turned around and put the town plates on the table.

"Thank you."

Ariadne smiled.

"You're welcome."

"So what are we doing today?"

"We're going to the hospital."

He must have seen the horrified look on her face because he immediately caught himself.

"Don't worry, it's just for my routine check for my heart."

"Arthur, I don't like hospitals."

"No one likes hospitals."

"No, you don't understand, I absolutely hate hospitals. Always have."

She said, already playing nervously with her hands.

"I just don't want you to be alone here. You could be in danger."

She sighed, this wasn't a fight she would win.

"Alright, I'll go with you. But I'm warning you, it's your fault if I cry."

"I'll bring tissues."

He joked and they ate breakfast. When they were done, she insisted on doing the dishes, since he cooked, and they got dressed. Ariadne chose a blue sundress with a white t-shirt underneath and Arthur wore his usual three piece. They decided to walk to the hospital because even though it was long, the traffic would be horrible. They arrived soon enough and Arthur signed in to wait for his appointment. As they walked through the halls, he could feel her hand squeezing his increasingly harder until it hurt.

"Ariadne are you okay?"

He looked her in the eye and only found panic and helplessness.

"No, I told you, I hate hospitals."

He knew she would make him feel bad for making her come with him.

"It'll be okay, don't worry."

"I know it will, I'm not worried about you, well I mean, I am but it's not that that's freaking me out. I just really hate hospitals."

He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders instead, in hopes of calming her down.


	4. Chapter 4

The nurse told them what room to go into and they walked inside. And suddenly, it happened all at once. Ariadne was hit with the horrid memory of seeing her grandfather for the last time in the hospital, of the nurse who pulled her away because she wasn't allowed in the emergency unit and of her grandmother who was running after her and the nurse. Arthur immediately saw the tear running down her cheeks and the way her hands shook. This wasn't hate this was trauma. And she was having a hard time dealing with it. He muttered a quick thanks to the nurse and pulled Ariadne close to him.

"You're fine Ariadne, look at me, you're fine."

He rubbed her back soothingly but it didn't help her, she felt like she was in a dream again. She pushed her face farther into his neck. Arthur took his die out of his pocket.

"Here, take it."

He offered it to her. When she didn't move, he pushed it in her hand and it formed a fist around it. Her breathing evened out and she looked at the red translucent die.

"You- But I thought-"

"I trust you too."

He interrupted her.

"I'm sorry I freaked out. It wasn't necessary."

"It's not your fault."

Ariadne smiled and took a step back. She hated the way she had been the damsel in distress these last few days, that was not her. There was a slight knock at the door and a doctor walked in.

"Hello Arthur."

He greeted in a nearly perfect english and Arthur carried on with the conversation in Italian. They chatted for a couple of seconds and the doctor got up.

"He's gonna scan my heart and then he's gonna put little sensors on me to record the beating of my heart for a while."

Arthur explained.

"How long?"

"Two hours."

"Two hours?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to stay here the whole time, you can go out for food or something."

He said, his perfect poker face having only one flaw. His eyes. She could read the worry in them like a book. He didn't want her to go. Either he was worried for himself, or for her, but she didn't care. He would never abandon her in distress and neither will she.

"No it's okay, I'll stay here with you."

She assured him. She could se he tried to catch his smile but he failed, miserably. She also didn't miss the way he let out a breath. The doctor directed Arthur to lie down on the bed and unbutton his shirt so he could scan his heart. Ariadne held his hand the whole time and although he made it look like it was for her, she knew very well it was for him. After the exam, he got dressed again and they left, the doctor saying that he would have the results back in a week.

"What do you wanna do?"

He asked her when they walked out the doors.

"You tell me, I've never been here."

"Alright then."

He said and he spent the rest of the day showing her all his favourite things about the place he grew up in. When they came back home, the sun had already set and it was late so they both went to bed. That night though, Ariadne couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned. After a while, she decided to take a leap of faith. She walked out of her room and down the short hallway. She opened the door to Arthur's room soundlessly and walked in.

"Hey."

She heard him whisper tiredly and she knew she had woken him up.

"I'm sorry, I can't sleep... Can I sleep here?"

She asked quietly. He closed his eyes and nodded slowly. He pulled the covers back and moved over to make space for her. She lied down face to face with him and pulled the covers back over herself. They stared in each others eyes until she turned around and pressed her back to his chest. She had never felt this safe. The next morning, she woke up and was happy to find out that he was still in bed with her. As soon as she moved though, he woke up.

"Good morning."

She said.

"Hey."

He whispered in a raspy morning voice. They moved away from each other slightly.

"I'm sorry for bothering you last night."

She said suddenly eager to escape the awkward situation. As she got up to leave, he grabbed her hand.

"Stop apologizing for everything Ariadne, it's fine. I hope you realize that I've never overslept like this. Actually, I haven't slept that well in a long time."

"Me either."

She smiled softly and went to her room. She got dressed in a white and yellow checkered sundress and went down the stairs quickly so she could make breakfast for the both of them before he got the chance. She made french toast and he came down while she was placing plates of fruit on the table.

"I'm gonna go shopping for some new clothes later."

She declared. He nodded and sat down.

"Here you go."

She said, handing him a plate with a stack of three toasts on it.

"Thank you."

She sat down in front of him and they ate.

"Do you wanna come with me?"

She asked after a while.

"Where?"

"Shopping?"

"That sounds great."

He told her and half an hour later they were out on the streets. Arthur took her to the place with the nicer stores, she could afford more luxurious clothing now with her pay in the 6 digits from the Fischer job. Arthur carried the multiple clothes filled bag she purchased and soon they were on their way back.

"Thanks for helping me."

Sh told him.

"No problem."

He told her and they walked inside.

"How long are we staying here for?"

She asked.

"Why? Don't you like it here?"

"Oh, no I love it. I was just thinking that if we stay here for a while I could rent something so that I'm not such a burden."

"Ariadne, you're never a burden, not for me. I think we should stay in hiding for at least a month, and you're welcome to stay here the whole time."

He assured her. She smiled fondly.

"What are we having for dinner?"

"We can go out again."

"Alright, but no dancing tonight, my feet hurt from all the shopping."

He chuckled and nodded.

"I know just the place."

"Should I dress nice again?"

"When we go out, assume that you should always dress nice. You know my grandma told me that it's always better to be over dressed, at least then people stare at you because you look good and not because you don't belong."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She said and disappeared in her room. She put on a black dress with a belt paired with silver shoes that she bought earlier. Then she put her hair in a high ponytail and went back down the stairs. Arthur was already there, waiting by the door. She grabbed a red shawl and draped it over her shoulders before hooking her arm through his.

"Beautiful, as usual."

He declared. She smiled shyly and they were on their way. Half way through the meal, Ariadne excused herself to go to the bathroom. She was cleaning her hands when a guy walked in.

"Uh sir? This is the ladies room..."

She said as he walked closer to her. She backed away.

"What do you want?"

She shook in fear at the possibility that the bulky man might be there because of the inception. He grabbed her arm.

"What do you want?"

She asked her voice cracking. He started pulling her to the door that lead outside directly from the bathroom.

"Arthur!"

She screamed.

"Arthur help me!"

She screamed again before the man slapped his hand over her mouth. She bit it but he didn't budge. She did know a bit of self defense but this man had to be at least four times her weight so there was only so much she could do. He kicked the door open and pulled her through.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Arthur heard her screams, he jumped up and ran towards the bathroom. He arrived just in time to see the door closing and he pushed it open and ran outside. He drew his gun and turned off the safety.

"Ariadne?"

He yelled. He heard shuffling from the side of the building and then a thud. He tried not to think about what it could be and ran towards the sound. He found the man holding a knife to Ariadne's throat as she cried silently.

"If you just let her come with me, no one will get hurt."

He said, his voice holding no sign of any accent. He was American, beyond a doubt.

"What do you want from her."

Arthur asked viscously, the gun pointed at the man's head.

"We just have a few questions, that's all."

_That's never all._

Arthur though.

"I don't know if that line usually works, but you're not taking her anywhere that I'm not. She stays with me."

Arthur snarled.

"I don't think there's room for negotiation here, sir."

The man told Arthur.

"Lower the gun and we'll leave. If you don't, she dies."

Arthur shook his head, his eyes full of tears at the thought of loosing her, normally, he would never let his emotions slip through but this was Ariadne. He lowered the gun slowly but shot the man in the leg. He screamed in pain and as Arthur leaned down to pick up his architect, the bastard slid the knife across his forearm in a hail Mary. Arthur groaned in pain but lifted Ariadne up nonetheless. He carried her bridal style to his car.

"Are you okay?"

He asked her once they were both sitting.

"No."

She answered simply and he didn't say anything, he just drove. He wasn't worried about the restaurant going after them, he had left a generous amount of money on the table that would surely cover the price of their half eaten food along with a generous tip. He decided to go to a hotel since now they were onto them and he wanted to keep the house safe. When he arrived, Ariadne's eyes were closed but he knew she wasn't sleeping. He went around the car and to the other side and picked her up again. She put her head on his shoulder and dragged her arms around his neck. He walked inside.

"Hi I need a room."

"Yes, what kind?"

"Just a regular room, for two nights please."

"Are you alright sir?"

The receptionist asked, eyeing his bleeding forearm.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"And is she okay?"

"She will be."

He said, urging her to give him the keys.

"You'll be in room 23, here are your keys, it's on the second floor, I assume you will close the bill tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Then I just need your credit card information."

He gave her the number of his safe credit card. He took Ariadne up the stairs and dropped her on the bed, sitting down next to her and pulling her right back to him. She buried her head in his chest and cried. He had never felt so useless. He kissed her head and rubbed her bruised arms and back until she calmed down and then he picked her up again and sat her on the counter in the bathroom.

"I'm just gonna clean the makeup off your face okay?"

He said and she nodded slightly. She had only put on mascara and lipstick to look a bit nicer.

"Ariadne, what did he do?"

A new batch of tears came out of her eyes as the words came tumbling out of her lips.

"He grabbed me and when I called for you he covered my mouth with his hand and I bit it but he didn't move and then when he saw you following us, he dragged me to the side of the building but I wouldn't stop moving so her got mad and hit me in the stomach and banged my head against the wall and then you came-"

She couldn't finish, her breathing was too bast and her sobs too violent.

"Hey, it's okay, you're fine now, we're safe."

She nodded and he picked her up and put her back on the bed.

"Here, you can have my shirt for tonight, it'll be more comfortable than your dress."

He said, unbuttoning his shirt and handing it to her. She took it gratefully and he turned around so she could change.

"You can turn around."

She said when she was done. He sat back down on the bed next to her.

"Can I see it?"

He asked and she knew he was talking about the bruise. She nodded and lifted the shirt, exposing her underwear but honestly, she couldn't care less, and a massive bruise of a sickening combination of colours.

"I'm gonna call for some ice."

He said immediately and a few minutes later, the ice arrived.

"Okay, it's your turn now."

Ariadne declared, pointing to the cut he hastily bandaged with a napkin from the restaurant.

"I'm fine, it can wait."

"No it can't, it'll get infected."

"I'm fine, Ariadne."

He pressed.

"When are you gonna get it through your thick skull that you matter too?"

She asked, tired of his silliness. He sighed.

"Okay."

She nodded solemnly and called for a first aid kit which arrived promptly. Ariadne cleaned the cut and grimaced at its size.

"You should go to a hospital."

"No, I can't."

"You went yesterday."

"Yesterday, I could have defended myself if anything happened. If I go there with this, they're gonna come during my appointment and I won't be able to fight because they'll have me on drowsy medication."

"Okay, so what do you suggest we do?"

"You're gonna sew it back up."

"What?"

She asked, shocked that he would propose such a thing.

"There's sewing stuff in the kit right? Use it."

"Arthur, I can't sew."

"Sure you can, I trust you."

She shook her head in disbelief and proceeded to do her best at sewing up the cut. She covered her handiwork with a bandage.

"Can we talk about it now?"

Arthur asked.

"Yeah."

She complied.

"Okay, that guy? He won't be the last. I'm gonna train you because I won't always be there for you and I can't stand the thought of another guy doing what that man did to you tonight."

She leaned over and pressed her lips to his. At first he kissed back, but he stopped.

"No, this isn't right. You're not thinking right at the moment and I would feel like I'm taking advantage of you"

Ariadne lowered her head in his neck, suddenly ashamed.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

She said, pressing a quick kiss in his neck and laying down under the covers.

"Thank you for saving me tonight, and although I hate being the damsel in distress, I'm glad you were there."

"I did is as much for you as it was for me, I'm serious, if you died, I would never forgive myself."

He slid under the covers next to her and wrapped his arms around her middle.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, when Arthur woke up, Ariadne was already in the shower. She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing his shirt still and her hair in wet strings around her face.

"How are you this morning?"

Arthur asked.

"I'm better."

"I'm gonna go get us some clothes from home, what would you like for me to bring?"

"I trust your judgement."

She said and she went back in the bathroom to change into a robe so he can have his shirt back. She tossed it out the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Her arms were covered in scratches and purple bruises. The biggest bruise was on her stomach though, her whole belly still ached. Her knees were scraped from being dragged on the ground. She slid on a rather uncomfortable robe and walked out, casually sitting down on the couch, trying to forget about everything for a couple of seconds. She wound up falling asleep and a few moments later, Arthur arrived.

"Hey."

She said tiredly.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry. I brought food."

Arthur smiled softly.

"It's fine. And thanks."

"Here's your stuff. I threw a bunch of stuff in here."

She smiled gratefully and took the bag before heading to the bathroom and changing in sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. She looked around and almost laughed when she saw that Arthur put a clay mask in her bag along with a few books and her sketchbook. She grabbed the mask and walked outside.

"Are you trying to send a message with this or...?"

She asked Arthur, shoving the mask in front of her.

"No! No, I just thought that it might help you. You know, to relax."

He said quickly explaining.

"You are by far the most thoughtful man I know."

She told him, bringing her hand to her cheek and smiling softly. She took her sketchbook out and sat down next to Arthur on the couch.

"I also brought chocolate because it's supposed to help with... What are you doing?"

He asked as she started drawing him.

"I'm drawing you."

"Why?"

He asked turning away.

"Because, seeing your face calms me down. And drawing calms me down. Now look at me, I can't see your eyes."

Arthur turned back around and sat criss-cross, bringing Ariadne's legs in his lap.

"You should put socks on, the ground is freezing and you'll catch a cold."

"Okay."

She said, completely disregarding his concerns and instead continuing to draw his magnificent eyes. She loved drawing because it gave her a way to think about things while still keeping her hands busy. She was reflecting on her relationships at the moment. She thought about Eames and about how he was like a brother to her and how much she missed him. She thought about Cobb and how they had a special bond that she couldn't quite describe with words. With Arthur though, that she could explain. It just worked with them. They was no need to further explain, it was just the was it was.

"Ariadne?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why I kissed you? In the dream, I mean."

"Yeah, because it was meant to distract the projections."

"No. It was because I really wanted to kiss you. But we were in the middle of a job so I couldn't kiss you without a reason. I'm embarrassed because in 12 years, that's the only unprofessional thing I've done during a job. But I don't regret it Ariadne."

Ariadne didn't know what to say so she just continued drawing.

"Well, say something."

Arthur said desperately.

"I'm not good at saying something."

She said not even looking him in the eye.

"I basically just professed my love to you and you have nothing to say?"

"You didn't profess anything except the fact that you didn't regret a kiss which until today I thought meant nothing to you."

She argued.

"You are so stubborn."

He said exasperated.

"You're the one talking."

Arthur exhaled through his nose and crawled over to her, settling himself between her legs to try and get a reaction.

"You really have nothing to say?"

"Not that I can think of."

She said like she was unbothered by the compromising situation she was in but really, she was in complete and utter panic. Arthur smirked and leaned forward, pressing his lips to her urgently. Their eyes were closed. He felt her smile in the kiss and took this opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth.

"Do you wanna go on a date?"

Arthur asked.

"I do."

Ariadne smiled up at him. Later that night, they were sitting in a dim lit restaurant, both dressed very elegantly.

"Where did you study physics?"

Ariadne asked him.

"At Harvard."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"And then where did you go?"

"I went in the Army for a couple of years."

"What did you work in?"

"Shared dreaming. And not the fun kind. They trained us in the dreams. To the death. Had us practice shooting and stuff and then Cobb recruited me when I was 18."

"God, that's horrible."

"Yeah... What about you, where did you grow up?"

"Vancouver with my grandma. I miss it so much some times, it makes me want to go back to the great white north."

"We should take a trip there. Everyone says Canada is beautiful during the summer, unfortunately, I've only been there during winter."

"We should definitely do that!"

Arthur smiled at her enthusiasm, it made him happy.

"Why did he find us?"

She asked, suddenly serious.

"Who?"

"The guy who tried to take me."

"I don't know. Have you used anything in the last few days that would label you here? Like a cell phone, a credit card or stuff like that."

Ariadne brought her hands to her face and sighed.

"I used my credit card to buy my clothes. God I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not, you didn't know and I should have told you. Okay here's what we're gonna do, we're gonna destroy our phones and any other electronics we have that have connection. Then I'm gonna get you a credit card under a fake name, I'll also get you passports of multiple nationalities. We'll leave as soon as possible."

"To go where?"

"Maybe a cruise, there's no way for any communication on a cruise, that would be the safest I think."

_Only Arthur would take a cruise only for professional reasons._

Ariadne though.

"I love cruises, where would we go?"

"How does Bermuda sound to you?

"Perfect."

Ariadne smiled.

"Good then, I'll check for departures later and we can leave as soon as we have your new papers."

Ariadne nodded and took Arthur's hand from across the table. They finished eating and went back to the hotel, when they arrived to their room though, it was completely trashed.

"Oh my god."

Ariadne gasped. A tear slipped out of her eye as she gradually realized that the days of living normally were over, she would now have to be in constant hiding.

"Oh my god."

She said again but whispering this time. She found her sketch book completely shredded, this devastated her because it was one of the four that her grandfather had left for her, her name was carved into the heavy leather of the cover. She dug her hand in her purse and clutched her totem.

"Ariadne, we have to leave, _now_."

Arthur said urgently. She nodded but didn't move, her eyes glued on the scene before her. Arthur grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door.

"We're going to the airport."

"Why?"

"To buy some tickets and send them on a dead end while we get your papers. It's gonna have to be even quicker than I thought."


	7. Chapter 7

Half an hour later, they were at the ticket booth at the airport.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?"

"Yeah, I'd like two tickets for Argentina please please. Separate."

Ariadne gave him her credit card and he gave it to the attendant. Ariadne put in her pin while Arthur took the card marked Arthur Lewis, which was his real one. Ariadne looked at the card curiously.

"Here you go."

The lady smiled.

"Thanks."

Arthur muttered while dragging Ariadne to security, they wouldn't actually board the plane but they had to get as far as possible. After they crossed security, they went back out the airport and Arthur called his contact from the car. He said that he could get the papers by the end of the following day which wasn't perfect but it was a start.

"Okay, now I'm gonna book us a flight for tomorrow night to New York, there's a cruise leaving from there in three days to Bermuda and back for ten days. I'll rent the penthouse."

"Will they even still have it?"

"I know some people."

Arthur smirked and looked back at the road, they would be staying in a small motel where they would never be suspected to stay.

"Thank god we're not staying here long."

Arthur said, examining the "stuck in the 70s" vibe decoration.

"I don't even care anymore, I just need to get rid of the stress right now."

Ariadne said.

"I might have an idea."

Arthur smirked. He put the privacy card on the door and the decorations were forgotten for a while. When she woke up, Ariadne sighed, content and took Arthur's hand in hers. He opened his eyes slowly and she kissed the nape of his neck.

"Please, don't ever leave me Arthur."

"Couldn't even if I wanted to."

He said, draping his arm across her bare body.

"Why is your last name Lewis? Aren't you Italian?"

"Half, my mom was Italian, she followed my dad to the US, he was American."

Ariadne nodded.

"You know, you're the only person I've ever spoken to this openly in my whole life, except my grandma."

"I had an idea. Why are you so closed off?"

"Because the more people you get attached to, the more they can just pick up and leave. But with you, I just can't seem to stay away."

"Well, I'm really happy about that."

Ariadne said. She sat up and grabbed Arthur's shirt from the ground. She slid it over her small body and made her way to the bathroom. Arthur thought she had never looked that attractive. When she came back out, they got dressed back in their clothes from the night before, Ariadne suddenly uncomfortable to wear the red and black dress that had a neckline that she would never in her right mind had picked out. They went back to the car and went to a cafe. They had late brunch and coffee and then went to see Arthur's contact who, by some miracle, had already finished Ariadne's papers. They fetched the passeports and credit card which were under the name of Sofia Davis.

"Alright, let's go to the airport."

Arthur declared. They drove there and got tickets for New York, which was where their cruise left from. Ariadne spent the entire flight sleeping on Arthur's shoulder. She was surprised she even slept at all because of her rather uncomfortable dress.

"Ari, we're landing, wake up."

Ariadne sat up straighter and Arthur took her hand in his.

"I have to go shopping for clothes again. And I would guess you do too."

Ariadne said.

"Yeah. We'll have time tomorrow."

She nodded and soon they landed. They went through customs without problem and got to their hotel. They picked up their keys, went up to their room and fell straight on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, they had breakfast in the hotel restaurant.

"How are you feeling?"

Arthur asked her and she realized they had barely spoken since they had arrived in their trashed hotel room.

"I don't really know. I feel like I'm in danger. All the time. And I don't know what to do about it."

"Ariadne, as long as you're with me, I'll protect you. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know, but this goes deeper than that, it's not about you. I'm not scared to die..."

"You're scared to live."

Arthur finished her thought.

"Yeah..."

They were silent for a while, neither of them really knew what to say, Arthur understood, he had felt like that too. And that's exactly why he didn't speak, because he knew that when he was going through that, he wouldn't have wanted to hear any of the things he wanted to tell her at the moment.

"How are you feeling?"

She asked.

"I'm fine."

He lied.

"No you're not. Tell me the truth."

"I don't think I should."

He explained.

"When are you gonna get it through your thick skull that you matter too? That you don't have to keep shielding my feelings? I want to know how you're feeling, I want to be there for you just like you are for me, it's not because you've been in dream share longer that you have to be fine."

"Okay. I feel guilty. That you've been brought into this and that every moment you're with me, your life is in danger."

Ariadne gave him a look, he was still making this about her.

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see you die in a different way. It's not about our relationship, it's just how I feel. I still doubt reality, more than once a day. Every time I see you, I have to check my totem to make sure this isn't a dream, to make sure that it's real, that _you're_ real."

The truth was that Arthur had never felt so strongly about anyone. He didn't care about himself, he never had because no one really mattered to him, if he died, no one had anything to loose. But now Ariadne did, so he had to protect the both of them so that they could stay together. He reached over the table and took her hand, rubbing small circles on it with his thumb.

"We're gonna need new totems."

Arthur said after a while.

"Let's go shopping, maybe we can find something."

Arthur nodded and smiled. They went down fifth avenue, where the nicest stores were. Arthur bought a couple of suits, among other things and Ariadne bought a few sundresses along with white sneakers, sandals, shorts, a skirt and a couple of shirts. By 3 in the afternoon, they were looking for suitcases, bags and new totems. Arthur got a serious black suitcase while Ariadne got a teal one, Arthur also bought a backpack and Ariadne bought a purse. They found their totems in an antique shop. Ariadne got a tiny heart locket and got a picture of Arthur put in that no one would know of, while Arthur got a small coin that he thought had a bizarre balance.

"We're all set then."

Ariadne declared.

"Wanna go out for dinner?"

Arthur asked.

"I don't really feel like it, how about room service?"

"Perfect."

They went back to the hotel with their multiple bags and put all their stuff in the suitcases.

"Where's the PASIV?"

Ariadne asked in the middle of dinner.

"I left it at my house."

"Shouldn't we have one?"

"It would be wise but there's no way to get one on such short notice."

"Oh."

"I have a gun though, and one for you too. I thought I could teach you to use it."

"I know how to shoot a gun."

"You do?"

"Yeah, my grandpa used to take me to the shooting range all the time."

"Well, one thing less we have to do then."

Arthur said.


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner, Ariadne convinced Arthur to watch a movie, a sappy romantic comedy that already had Arthur rolling his eyes.

"Come on, it's not that bad."

Ariadne said after the credits rolled up the screen.

"Yeah but is that really something you want? Like that guy that always saves the girl and then they fall in love, it's so cliche."

Arthur said.

"No, I don't want a guy to save me. And that's not what you should get from this movie."

"Okay, then what should I get?"

"Love wins over everything."

Ariadne explained. Arthur chuckled.

"I never pinned you as the hopeless romantic type."

"Well, we learn new things every day."

Ariadne concluded.

"I'm going to bed."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Arthur said, slightly baffled at her rather rude comment. Had he struck a chord? Ariadne changed in a silk pyjama set that she had bought earlier. And when Arthur came back in the room, he went straight to the bathroom to wash the gel out of his hair. He came back out barely five minutes later in sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. He slid under the covers next to Ariadne who was already asleep.

"I'm never gonna let anything happen to you, my architect."

He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her sleeping form. They woke up late the next morning, so when they got up, it was already time to pack they stuff up and make their way to the boat.

"What if bounty hunters have found out we're gonna be on the boat and are gonna be there to?"

Ariadne asked as they were crossing the little bridge towards the boat, as they had rented the penthouse, they were the first to board. The staff had left with their suitcases and Arthur had offered to carry Ariadne's bag but she had firmly refused.

"I'll take them out before they can take a look at you, don't worry."

"That doesn't make me feel better, Arthur."

"I know, but don't worry, as long as we're close, you're gonna be fine. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

Arthur put their keycard against the magnetic pad and opened the door. Ariadne gawked at the beauty of the room. They were at the front of the boat, a beautiful living room sat in front of the gigantic window that looked over the ocean. They also had a dinning room, a bathroom and a large bedroom.

"I know did my research on the staff, we can let the maid in, other than that, when we're inside, the door will always be locked and when we're outside all information that could point to us being in this room should be hidden in the safe."

"Okay."

Ariadne said, still looking around the room. She noticed a mirror and inspected their appearance, they really looked like they belonged, Arthur in his grey three piece and dress shoes and Ariadne in her beige sundress and same coloured sandals. Soon, it was time for their departure from the port and as Ariadne insisted, they went up the the top deck and watched the land slowly get farther and farther away. Then they went to the safety briefing even if Arthur thought it was a complete and utter waste of time because Ariadne told him she would make him endure the entire three hours of the titanic movie. By 6, they were back in their room and ready to go to dinner.

"This boat is beautiful."

Ariadne said, staring at the staircases that joined at the top. They went up and entered the restaurant.

"Hello, how could I help you this evening?"

The receptionnist asked.

"We'd like a table for two please, preferably close to a window."

Arthur said. He knew they could ask for almost anything considering that it was a fact know to the staff that they were in the penthouse.

"Of course, right this way."

They followed a waiter to a table. They looked through the menu and ordered.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?"

Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe just enjoy the pool."

"Sounds lovely."

Arthur declared as the waiter came back to take their order. They ate and soon enough found themselves walking back outside the restaurant.

"I'm gonna go walk around the top decks, since the sun has set, I don't think anyone will still be up there."

"I'll go with you."

Arthur told her and they went up the elevator. When they walked outside, Ariadne immediately felt the cold air on her bare shoulders and arms and Arthur, as always, offered his suit jacket. She took it gratefully and slid it over herself, grabbing Arthur's hand afterwards. She pulled him to the railing and leaned over it, inhaling the freeing smell of the salty water. Arthur put his hands on either side of her and leaned his head on her shoulder, doing the same. After a few minutes, she kissed his cheek and they resumed their walk.

"Why did you continue shared dreaming if you had such a horrible experience in the army?"

"Because even though they had us do horrible things, it was still so exhilarating. It's just..."

"Pure creation."

Ariadne finished with a smile, quoting the words they had said to each other all those months ago.

"What did you think the first time you saw me?"

"I thought, 'oh god, why did Cobb bring a little girl in all of this?'. How about you?"

"I thought, 'great, another jerk in a suit'."

"Wow, thank god we got past those first impressions."

Arthur laughed, followed by Ariadne. They walked a little more and then came to an unspoken agreement to go back to their room.

"Goodnight, Arthur."

"Sweet dreams, Ari."

They woke up late the next morning, being two of the lucky few whose rooms were out of range for the very loud, unpleasant and early morning announcements. Ariadne woke up first, she got out of bed carefully not to wake up Arthur who was still sleeping peacefully. She went to the bathroom and change into her plain white bikini top and high waisted bottom. Then she wrote a note to Arthur.

_I'm at the pool, come and meet me there_.

_Ari_

And then she drew a little heart beside her name. It had been almost half an hour later that Arthur had arrived. Ariadne almost fell over when she saw that Arthur wasn't in his usual three piece, wearing a black swimsuit instead along with sneakers. He carried a towel and had a pair of aviator sunglasses on and his hair wasn't gelled, instead it hung lightly around his face in uneven curls and waves. Needless to say, Ariadne found him very attractive at that moment.

"Arthur, over here!"

She called as she saw him looking around for her. When he saw her, a smile light up his face and he made his way to her.

"Good morning."

She smiled.

"Good morning."

He echoed back, still smiling.

"How's the water?"

He asked.

"Oh, I haven't gone in yet, I'm enjoying the very short amount of time I have under the sun until I burn before."

Ariadne had very pale skin so she didn't tan, she burned, _easily_.

"Did you put sunscreen on?"

Arthur asked being the protective guy he is.

"Yes, I have some in my bag if you want any."

She told him. He nodded and looked through the bag, finding the cream and putting it on.

"Could you help me with my back?"

He asked.

"Sure."

Ariadne said and she dropped some sunscreen on her hand and rubbed it into his skin.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She said. Barely five minutes later, she felt her skin start to tingle lightly.

"I'm going for a swim."

She said as she walked to the pool. There weren't that many people there because they had gone to the pool where kids weren't allowed. Arthur nodded and followed her in the water.

"This is nice."

He said flipping onto his back and floating around. Ariadne chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing, I've just never seen you this relaxed before."


	9. Chapter 9

They were walking on the top deck again late at night when Arthur noticed it.

"Ari, we're being followed."

He whispered slowly.

"Um okay. What do we do?"

"Wait here, I'm gonna take a look around real quick."

He said. Normally, she would have been royally pissed off that he told her to wait but right now, there was real imminent danger so she thought she better not argue. Instead, she nodded. Arthur instinctively reached to his waistband, expecting to find a gun but he didn't find anything.

_Damn, I left it in the room._

He thought. He walked away slowly and rounded the corner, nothing. He continued down that small hallway and turned another corner.

_I was sure I heard someone._

He thought, confused. But then it dawned on him.

"Ariadne."

He whispered. He ran back to his architect only to find her being held up against her attacker by the waist, her feet hovering over the wooden floor, a gun pressed into her neck so tightly she was sure it would leave a mark. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Please."

She whispered. She sniffled and Arthur breathed harshly.

"I highly suggest you keep your distance, Arthur."

The man said.

"Please let her go, I'm unarmed and I'll go with you willingly. Just please release her, can't you see you're hurting her?"

He pleaded, taking another step forward.

"I said stay away!"

The men screamed and Ariadne gasped at the way he pushed the gun even further into her neck.

"Let her go, we both know you'll be paid more if you take me."

Arthur said, his voice dark and devoid of emotion. He glanced at Ariadne and took another step forward. As the man took a step backwards, Ariadne quickly put her arm in between his arm and his shoulder, she pushed with all she could, she felt the bullet pass through the air right in front of her face and she ripped herself out of his grip, kneeing him and grabbing his gun while running back to Arthur. She had perfectly understood his move: he wanted the guy to move so that he would be vulnerable even if just for a second so that she could attack him then. Ariadne collapsed in Arthur's arms and let the gun fall to the ground. He swiftly picked her up along with the firearm and went to the emergency phone.

"Yes, what is your emergency?"

"There's a man on the top deck who just tried to kill my girlfriend with a gun, he's wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt and a black tie, he just left in the direction of the back of the boat."

"Okay, we're sending our team right now, stay where you are sir."

Arthur hung up the phone and slid down the wall, settling Ariadne in his lap, her head on his shoulder, her tears wetting his jacket.

"You are never telling me to wait for you ever again, do you understand?"

Ariadne said, her voice shaky and raw.

"Wouldn't dream, of it."

Arthur said, his voice full of regret.

"You were wonderful by the way, couldn't have done it better myself."

Arthur told her regarding her earlier move.

"Thanks."

She chuckled.

"I'm really sorry that I left like that, I should've know something would happen."

"It's okay, we're fine."

Arthur nodded and leaned down to press his lips to hers.

"Sir? Did you call the emergency phone?"

"Yes we did, did you catch the guy?"

"We caught a guy fitting the description, yes, but he had no gun on him."

"That's because my wonderful girlfriend took it from him."

"We would like you to identify the man, would you follow me please?"

The officer asked.

"Of course."

Arthur said and he helped Ariadne up, still keeping an arm around her waist to help her walk in her swaying state. It was then that Arthur saw the small circle printed on the creamy skin of her neck by the barrel of the bastard's gun. Arthur kissed the spot lightly.

"Does it hurt?"

Ariadne shook her head, signalling that it didn't. They followed the officer to an office that had a man standing behind a desk. Arthur didn't need to look twice, his photographic memory had never deceived him.

"That's him."

Arthur confirmed.

"We're gonna need that gun, it's evidence. Do you have proof that she was being held at gunpoint."

"What do you think? That I took a picture?"

Arthur asked, slightly irritated that the officer didn't believe him.

"Yes I have proof, here's the dent that the gun made in my skin."

Ariadne said, ignoring Arthur and putting her hair out of the way to show her the small circle. The officer took out a camera and snapped a picture of it.

"He'll stay in his room until we have proof because we can't keep him here but we'll send an officer to guard your room."

"Thank you."

Ariadne said.

"How long will it take to get proof?"

Arthur pressed.

"We have a portable lad here, we'll have the gun dusted and have the prints ready for tomorrow."

"Okay."

Arthur said and they went back to their room, Arthur still holding Ariadne by the waist.

"Do you think you can sleep?"

Arthur Asked Ariadne once they were both in bed.

"I'll try."

She said simply before pressing her lips to his and turning around so her back was pressed against his chest. She found his hand and dragged it over her body, holding it in hers.

"Arthur..."

He heard her whisper a couple of hours later.

"What?"

He asked tiredly.

"N-No, Arthur, don't go."

"I'm right here, Ari."

But then he looked at her face and understood, she was dreaming. He barely had time to react before she woke up, panting and screaming. Her pyjamas were soaked in sweat as was the sheet under her.

"Ari, it's okay, I'm right here."

Arthur whispered to her as he put his arms around her small frame.

"I don't want to sleep anymore."

She admitted.

"That's okay."

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"I'm fine."

Arthur told her.

"I'm gonna tell you a story okay? It's about you and me, how we would've met if there was no shared dreaming involved."

Ariadne nodded.

"Okay, so after Harvard, I would've become a professor there and after a few years, my relentless requesting for a field trip to Paris would finally be accepted and I would take my class to your school because it's the best there is. And since I don't speak French, they would pair me up with their best and brightest student, you. You would give a quick architecture 101 class in english and then you would take my students so see the Eiffel tower. Then we would meet up every night to discuss the following day's events. The end of the trip would obviously come too quickly and we would have to say goodbye. But I would return that summer for you to teach me some more about Architecture because I'm just so interested in you that I enjoy listening to you talk for hours on end. We would quickly fall in love not because we have so much in common, because of how different we are. And the rest would be history."

Arthur told her. By the end, she had tears in her eyes, being deeply jealous of the Ariadne of the story being able to live her life in peace and be with the man she loved without keeping looking over her shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

"That's a nice story."

Ariadne said after a while.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad it didn't happen like that though."

"What?"

"I'm glad we met the way we did, if there wasn't any dream share involved, you wouldn't be you and I wouldn't be me."

"But wouldn't you have preferred normalcy over glancing over your shoulder all the time? Living over surviving? Travelling over running?"

"High pathetically, all those things sound good. But no, I wouldn't have preferred any of those things, I prefer you."

Ariadne explained like it was the only thing she was sure of. Arthur kissed her and got up. He went around the bad and pulled her up, having her follow him through the room and to the massive window in the living room.

"The suns's about to rise."

Arthur whispered into her hair. They watched the sun rise together, and eventually, Ariadne fell asleep on Arthur's shoulder. She woke up when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

Arthur said into the receiver.

"This is the officer from last night, I think you should come back to the office with your girlfriend, sir."

"We'll be right there."

Ariadne sat up and yawned.

"Who was it?"

"The officer from last night, we have to go back to her office."

Ariadne nodded and got up to change. She put a pair of jean shorts that Arthur had found rather short when she had tried them on, which just made her want the that much more, along with a graphic tee that had a print of ghostbusters on it. Next, Arthur went to change, he put beige shorts on along with a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. When he walked out, they went to see the officer. They got many weird glances and when Ariadne briefly caught their reflection in a mirror, she saw why. Their age difference was much more prominent. She was dressed like a teenager while he looked like he was ready to go to a fancy summer club. She decided to shrug it off, who cared if they matched anyway?

"So what did you find?"

"There where many prints on the gun. Two sets which matched yours, one which matched the attacker's. We know you weren't lying because the placement of your prints suggest that you had been holding the gun by the barrel, although the other set showed that it was being held in attack. We have arrested the man and he will be sent off this boat by helicopter later today."

"Great."

Ariadne said.

"If you encounter anything else, please do not hesitate to call."

The officer said and they left.

"I'm gonna go to the pool again."

Ariadne said.

"I'll go too."

Arthur told her and they went to change in their bathing suits. Back at the pool, Arthur was messing around in the water when Ariadne spoke.

"Why did you go in the military?"

She asked.

"My parents died in the war, I guess it was a form of revenge."

"And did you serve anywhere?"

"Not at first, they were letting me finish school, but after a few years yeah, I fought in Afghanistan."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah. I saw some really horrible things, I guess it changed me for who I am today."

"Were you ever... Tortured?"

"Only a handful of times."

He said like it was nothing.

"Why did they let you go?"

"They didn't. They think I'm dead."

Ariadne gaped at the easiness in his voice. He said all of this the way you would tell someone about your day.

"Have you ever talked to anyone about this?"

"Never."

She decided to end the conversation there. They floated around in the water until their skin was all wrinkly.

"I'm gonna go to the spa later today, if you wanna come with me, you're always welcome."

Ariadne told him as she packed up her stuff.

"Of course I'll come with you."

He said as he towelled his body dry.

"I've never had a massage before."

Arthur said, rather nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll love it."

Ariadne confirmed as they entered the room with two massage tables.

"So?"

Ariadne asked an hour later, once they were back up on their feet.

"You were right, it was nice. I feel really gross though."

"Yeah, me too. I'm gonna go take a shower."

She said. They went back to their room and Ariadne went to the bathroom.

"You're coming with me."

She declared and left the door open.

It was two days later that they arrived in Bermuda and as soon as the boat stopped, Ariadne was up and getting dressed for the beach.

"Come on Arthur, let's go!"

She called from the door.

"I'll be right there!"

He said and arrived a second later. She swore she would never get used to him wearing shorts and a half buttoned dress shirt, it was as if he wasn't always trying to be dressed to the nines. He pulled down the aviator sun glasses that had been perched on his wavy hair and smiled goofily.

"You look beautiful."

He told Ariadne.

"And you look hot."

She laughed. He shook his head and they got off the boat. They spent the day at the beach. The rest of the trip went without a hitch. Arthur always had his hand resting on her his and never let her go farther than his arms could reach.

"Arthur, will you tell me where we're going?"

Ariadne asked, getting very tired of the tie he had put over her eyes so she wouldn't see there whereabouts.

"No, it's a surprise!"

He called, laughing. Soon, the car stopped and he went over to her side. She sighed as he reached inside and pulled her up. He walked her to the front door and knocked. Just before the door opened, he took the tie off of her eyes.

"Arthur, Ariadne!"

She heard her friend and mentor say.

"Cobb, hi. How are you?"

Arthur asked nonchalantly.

"Uncle Arthur?"

A small voice asked and barely a second later, two kids were pushing Cobb out of the way to hug Arthur.

"Hey you guys!"

Arthur exclaimed happily.

"This was the surprise?"

"Yeah. Are you happy?"

"Very happy."

Ariadne smiled.

"You didn't know you were coming?"

"No, he didn't wanna tell me."

Cobb laughed and invited them in his house.

"Who are you?"

Phillipa asked Ariadne.

"I'm Ariadne, pleased to meat you, Phillipa."

She smiled.

"You're Ariadne? I thought you would be shorter than that. Daddy said you were as small as me!"

Phillipa said. Ariadne shot Cobb a look and kneeled down next to the young girl.

"I think he was exaggerating. I'm not that small."

"You're uncle Arthur's girlfriend right?"

Pillipa asked and just before Ariadne could answer, Arthur put his arm around her.

"Yeah, she is. Do you like her?"

He said.

"Yes, she's very pretty!"

"She is."

Arthur smiled. James made his way toward the architect and just stared at her for a few seconds. Then he made grabby hands, signalling that he wanted to be picked up.

"Hi, I'm James."

He said solemnly.

"Hi James, I'm Ariadne."

She told him and smiled. He put his hands on her cheeks and laughed and then he laid his head on her shoulder and sighed happily. She rubbed his back and went to Cobb.

"How have you been, Cobb?"

"Better than ever. Actually, I'm really glad that you're here, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Would you want to be James' godmother? I see that he likes you a lot, which is saying something because after Mal, he hasn't liked many people. And I feel like you're the closest thing to a friend right now, except for Arthur and-"

"I would love to be his godmother."

She smiled.

"Great."

Ariadne sat down next to Arthur on the couch, Phillipa was watching cartoons next to him.

"I'm gonna be James' godmother."

She told him.

"I can see why."

Arthur said, looking at James' peaceful state in Ariadne's arms.

"You know, it took weeks for him to let me carry him without crying. And you, he just lets you like he's known you his whole life."

Ariadne looked down at the little boy in her arms and kissed his head. She vowed then that she would never let anything get in the way of this family, of her relationship with Arthur and their closeness to this family.


	11. Chapter 11

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

Ariadne told James as she tucked him in.

"Good night, Ari."

He said in a tired voice. She got up and went to the door.

"Ari?"

"Yes Phillipa?"

"Are you gonna leave us like _maman_?"

"Never, I swear."

"Okay."

The little girl said.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She smiled.

"Cobb, your kids are the sweetest."

"Thanks. I'm sorry Phillipa asked you that, it's just that she's never had a woman in her life that didn't leave so she's scared to loose you. They love you, I can see it."

Ariadne smiled.

"So now that they're asleep, let's talk."

Cobb said.

"About what?"

Arthur asked.

"About you guys. Sit down, please."

He motioned to his couch and let the couple sit down before situating himself in the chair facing them.

"So, what's going on exactly? You guys are together now?"

"We stayed together after the job because I didn't think I should leave her all alone."

"You guys know how dangerous this could be right?"

"Yes, but it's worth it."

Arthur said.

"And what do you think?"

Cobb asked, looking at Ariadne.

"Definitely worth it."

She smiled at Arthur.

"I mean, I'm not gonna pretend that I didn't think you guys would get together at some point, that was obvious-"

"How was it obvious?"

Arthur asked.

"You would always make excuses to work together, you would always sit together at lunch and don't go thinking we didn't see you kiss in the second level, that was really unprofessional, Arthur."

"Hey, you were the one who told me to teach her, we had to work together."

Arthur defended his lost cause.

"Yeah, and if anything, you should be thanking me for bringing this wonderful lady in our group."

Cobb said, motioning at Ariadne.

"Anyway... We're being careful, we know what we're in for."

Ariadne said.

"Oh, I know he does, the question is, do you? He's had some pretty messed up stuff happen to him, that changes someone, Ari."

"I told her everything Cobb."

"He did, and I stayed."

Ariadne said, still standing by her decision.

"Well then I'm happy for you. Let's have dinner."

They sat at the dinner table and ate the food Cobb had prepared.

"So earlier this week, Pippa was at school, she's in kindergarten now, and I was here with James and he asked me if we could draw together and then he starts drawing houses. I thought, he would get along with Ariadne and look where we are now..."

Cobb said.

"And how's she doing in school?"

Arthur asked.

"Really good, she's first in everything, but Mal already taught her how to read, she thought it was important so it's only natural that she's already good at naming colours and writing letters too. I think I'll teach James too, soon enough."

"That's so great Cobb."

Ariadne beamed.

"I'm so happy with my kids and since I've retired, I'm spending every possible moment with them, Phillipa hates it, she wants me to back off a little but I think deep down she's starting to understand."

"Well, you certainly look happy."

Arthur assured him.

"I'll go set up the guest room for you and then I'm gonna go to bed but feel free to stay up, just make sure to lock all the doors when you do go to sleep."

Cobb said while Ariadne and Arthur thanked him. He got up and took his plate next to the sink before leaving the room completely.

"We should go walk around, it's so peaceful with the waves."

Ariadne told Arthur.

"That would be nice."

They exited the house, both still barefoot and walked on the grass on the edge of the hill, hand in hand, something that Arthur never thought he would like.

"What do we do when this is over?"

Ariadne asked.

"When what is over?"

"The down time for the job. What happens when I go back to Paris and you go back to dream share?"

"Well, I thought you wanted to do dream share too..."

"I do, but I want to finish my degree first... I only have the rest of the year left."

"Oh, right."

Arthur looked down, feeling stupid that he didn't think of her education.

"I still wanna dream share after though."

"So we're gonna be apart for the rest of the year?"

It was Ariadne's turn to look down, although she did it to avoid Arthur's eyes. She could only read hurt in them and at that moment, she felt like she should be working harder for their relationship. But she couldn't, she had to go to school.

"No."

Arthur said.

"I'm not gonna let that happen."

"What can we do about it?"

Ariadne said, truly not seeing an escape.

"I'm gonna go to Paris, with you. I'll rent a place, we can see each other more often."

"Okay."

Ariadne smiled.

"I'd love that."

She said. They went back into the house a couple of minutes later and went to bed, only to be woken up a seven sharp by two small kids throwing their door open. Arthur's eyes ripped open and he released the arm he had subconsciously tightened around Ariadne.

"Dad says we can do an activity with you today!"

Phillipa told them excitedly.

"That's great! Just let us get dressed and we'll be right out."

Arthur said. The kids went back through the door, closing it behind them and Ariadne and Arthur got dressed, Arthur back to his usual suit and Ariadne in a nice jean sundress with a white lace scarf.

"So what do you wanna do?"

Ariadne asked the children.

"I wanna go to the zoo!"

Phillipa called.

"Yes, zoo!"

James agreed.

"Great, zoo it is. Let's have breakfast, what do you say?"

Both kids nodded and instructed Arthur what kind of cereal they wanted.

"Good morning everyone."

Cobb said as he entered the room, already dressed and ready for the day.

"If it's alright with you, I'm gonna go right now, I'm meeting Miles and I have a couple of errands to run today."

"That's fine, Cobb."

Ariadne assured and he left. After breakfast, Phillipa asked Ariadne to help her pick an outfit, which she gladly accepted, she then proceeded to also help James put on something acceptable. Soon enough, they were on their way. When they arrived, Arthur went to the ticket booth to get them entries for the day, Phillipa's hand tightly holding his while Ariadne had James balanced on her hip. It was true that Phillipa loved having a new female role model in her life that was usually dominated by men, but she still held her close bond with her godfather.

"Right that way, sir. Have a great day with your family."

The receptionist offered him a warm smile which he gladly returned. He didn't bother correcting her mistake, thinking this probably wouldn't be the last time that people would assume that they were a family, just by carrying James, she looked at least half a decade older, she could easily pass as his mother, save for his blond hair. Arthur decided then that the sight of Ariadne holding a toddler in her arms was a sight he could get used to very quickly and it was easy for him to imagine she was holding their toddler instead. It made his heart warm with hope. They spent the day at the zoo, eating at the bistro there and decided to head back home at six.

"I can take him if you want."

Arthur told Ariadne for the third time as she carried a sleeping James.

"I told you, I'm perfectly fine, please just let me enjoy this."

She said. He helped Phillipa in the car as Ariadne put James in his car seat and they drove home. They used the spare key Cobb gave them to enter the house and Ariadne woke up James with a heavy heart because she knew he wouldn't sleep that night if she didn't.


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you wanna live together in Paris? I was gonna get a new place anyway and it would be nice if we were always together, don't you think?"

Ariadne suggested to Arthur that night, when they were both back in bed.

"I was actually hoping you'd say that at some point, I didn't wanna impose myself but I really don't want you to be alone."

"I appreciate the sentiment Arthur but if you're only doing this to protect me, then stop. I wanna live together because we want to, not because we're scared of what would happen if we didn't."

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry. I'll stop with the whole protecting you thing, I know you don't like it. I just don't want anything to happen to you..."

"You do realize that that's exactly how I feel about you, right?"

Ariadne told him finally.

"I love you."

Arthur said. He tried to keep it in but couldn't it just slipped out.

"I love you too."

Ariadne said.

"You do?"

He couldn't believe it.

"Of course, you idiot."

She laughed. She knew those words meant as much to him as it meant to her but she didn't know the depth of what he had just said. He hadn't said 'I love you' to anyone since returning from war, that had been 9 years prior.

He kissed her deeply and she smiled, happy that he had said it first.

"Please don't ever leave me."

He whispered as he kissed her neck softly.

"Never."

They had only been together for a couple of days, but given the circumstances, everyone would understand their desperate state at that moment. It was true, they hadn't been together long, but they felt so strongly for each other that it was hard to imagine them ever being apart.

They spent the rest of the week at Cobb's and then they left to go to Vancouver. Ariadne wanted to show him where she grew up, just like he had shown her.

"But, why did your parents leave Italy?"

She asked as they boarded the plane.

"My mom was Italian, my dad was American, she followed him back."

Ariadne nodded, normally, she would have questioned the mental state of his mother for wanting to follow a man to another country but then she realized that she would do it for Arthur in a heartbeat.

"I grew up in this house but my great-aunt sold it because she was getting too old to take care of it so she went to and old folks home."

Ariadne said, motioning to a house. They spent a week in Canada, Ariadne taught Arthur to sky and they went to an indoor water park that over saw the mountain tops. When their plane landed in Paris, they took their luggage from baggage claim and took a cab to a realtor.

"Bonjour."

The woman smiled.

"Bonjour."

Ariadne spoke in a perfect accent.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aujourd'hui?" _What can I do for you today?_

"On voudrait louer un appartement jusqu'à juin." _We'd like to rent an apartment until June._

Ariadne continued.

"Et quel genre d'appartement voulez-vous?" _What kind of place do you want?_

"Pas trop grand, une chambre, un bureau et un espace ouvert pour le salon et la cuisine." _Not too big, one bedroom, an office and an open space for the living room and the kitchen._

Arthur stepped in, his accent less perfect than Ariadne's but still good. Later that day, they were signing the paper work and the place was officially theirs, Arthur was amazed that they could do it all on such short notice. They moved a couple of things from Ariadne's old place and slept there that night.

"Good morning."

"Hi."

Ariadne smiled.

"I'm starting school again in two days, I'm gonna have so much catching up to do."

Her smile fell.

"You're gonna do great."

Arthur assured her.

"What are you gonna do while I'm at school?"

"I don't know, look around, I've been to Paris, well I was here with you last time, but I never really got to explore..."

"Right. I'm gonna have a lot of studying to do, there'll be books everywhere, so you might not wanna be around me for a couple of weeks."

"Are you crazy? I'm gonna help you study! It's gonna be so much fun."

Arthur said, clearly too excited for study sessions. Ariadne made a face.

"What?"

"You're funny. Why aren't you like this on jobs?"

"Okay, first of all, you've only seen me on one job, and second, I have to be professional on jobs, or people die."

Ariadne nodded, thinking that it was better to keep his happy and fun side for her anyway.

"Do you wanna go get dinner?"

Arthur asked.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I have to get my things organized or I'll never have the time."

"That's fine, go get take out, I'll start for you."

Arthur declared.

"But how will you know how to organize my things?"

"I have a hunch for this sort of thing, just trust me."

He smiled and she left. By the time she got back, he had emptied at least half the boxes and the office was starting to look very nice with all her books.

"Wow, you work fast."

Ariadne said, gawking at his handiwork.

"So you like it?"

"It's great, Arthur. Although, I have to admit, I thought the office was for you."

"Of course it's not for me, I don't need one as long as we're here. It's for you, for school stuff."

"Thank you."

Ariadne told him sincerely.

"Let's go eat."

Arthur said. The following months went by like a blur, Ariadne was always in school or at home, studying with the help of Arthur. Only one person met him, her classmate Joséphine that she brought home once to finish a group project. When she had said: 'Oh mon dieu, your boyfriend is so hot' in her seducing french accent, Ariadne had decided she wouldn't bring people over anymore. The Apartment never really felt like a home to either of them, so when Ariadne graduated, passing with flying colours of course, they moved their stuff to Italy. At that point, they had been together for 6 months.

"Ariadne, do you wanna get married?"

"Arthur Lewis, if you're proposing to me while we're naked in our bed, I swear to god, I'm leaving you."

"No, I'm not proposing. I was just wondering."

"Then yeah, I wanna get married. Some time in the future."

"Near or far future?"

"Geez, Arthur, I don't know. When you ask me, I'll say yes and then we'll get married, how's that?"

"Perfect."

Arthur smiled. They were in bliss, and they weren't even in the honeymoon phase anymore, that's just how they felt together. Arthur was running his hands through Ariadne's hair when the phone rang, interrupting their peaceful alone time.

"Hello."

Arthur said into the receiver. He quickly slid underwear on and got out of bed as Ariadne sat up, wrapping the sheet around her chest.

"Hey Arthur, it's Eames."

"Eames? Why are you calling me?"

"I'm actually calling to offer you a job."

"Shouldn't you be doing this in person?"

"I would if I knew where to find you. You're terribly hard to find, darling."

His thick english accent retorted. Arthur winced at the nickname and gave him the name of a restaurant that was two hours away from their house.

"Why did Eames call?"

"He wants to offer me a job. We're meeting tomorrow at a restaurant so he can tell me all about it."

"And I'm going with you."

Ariadne added.

"Please don't you took the first one very badly, I don't want you to go through that again."

"You told me I reacted normally, it was a big challenge and I did good, great even. No, this is not negotiable, I'm going with you."

Arthur sighed and nodded, defeated.

"If you really want to work in that again, fine but please, _please_, I'm begging you, only do jobs with me."

"Will you do the same for me?"

"If it means you'll do it then yes."

"Alright, then, let's be partners in crime. Now come back to bed."

Ariadne concluded. Arthur smiled and slid back under the covers.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He responded.


	13. Chapter 13

"Arthur! And Ariadne?"

Eames exclaimed, confused to see the young woman trailing behind.

"Yeah, hey Eames."

Ariadne smiled and went over to hug him. Arthur tried his best to ignore the burning in his stomach as Eames brought a hand to the small of her back.

"So what's the job?"

Arthur asked, desperately trying to get the english man off of his architect.

"Simple enough, an extraction. We have to find out where this European billionaire is planning to put his next factory, rather boring if you ask me, but enough to get us back into the game."

"Seems that way."

Arthur declared.

"So you'll do it then?"

Eames asked. Arthur and Ariadne looked at each other.

"We'll do it."

Ariadne said for the both of them.

"Now darling, tell me why you and our precious little architect are together so long after the job."

Eames said with a mischievous grin when Ariadne left to get drinks from the bar.

"Knowing you, it's probably not what you're thinking, but on the off chance that it is, why don't you humour me and tell me what you're thinking."

"I think this job is not the only thing you'll be _doing_ on this trip."

"God Eames, really?"

"Am I wrong?"

"I don't know but I'm leaving. Come on Ari, he's pissed me off."

Arthur said, intercepting Ariadne halfway between their table and the bar.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the airport, Darling! Bright and early!"

Eames called as they walked out of the restaurant.

"What did he say?"

Ariadne asked once they were back at the house

"Nothing worth repeating."

"Well, something must be if you're this upset."

"He just said something really inappropriate."

"Are you really surprised, it's Eames."

"I guess not."

"Just tell me what he said."

Ariadne asked again.

"He said that the job wouldn't be the only thing I would be _doing_ on the trip."

Arthur could not decipher the look on Ariadne's face until she doubled over laughing.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

She said.

"I mean, he's not wrong."

She continued. They both laughed. The following day, they went to the airport and the next three weeks were spent on the job.

Ariadne was in the dream, her hand tightly clasped in Arthur's as they ran when she woke up. The only problem was, she wasn't supposed to wake up. She looked around the private train wagon they were in and gasped as she saw the men in suits that had situated themselves at the door.

_Bodyguards._

She thought. They had their backs to her so it was easy for her to slip off her shoes and walk silently over to them. She easily knocked out the first one with a simple neck trick but then the second one turned around. She started to run towards Arthur, to pull out the needle in his arm but he grabbed her waist and she flew to the ground. She struggled to reach up but could only manage to get to Arthur's foot. She wiggled to get some free space and dragged herself towards Arthur. The man wrapped his calloused hands around her throat and blocked the airway.

"Arthur."

She gasped. Her lips started to turn an unhealthy colour just as she managed to pull the tube away from Arthur. She didn't even see him wake up, in truth, all she saw were stars and then black.

She was slightly aware of being carried for a couple of seconds. When she woke up fully, she bolted upright.

"Ari, it's okay."

Arthur whispered from her side. She looked around, they were in their hotel room, she was lying on Arthur who was leaning on the headboard. He wrapped his arms around her and she breathed in his shoulder.

"What happened?"

She asked, her voice a strained mess.

"After you woke up, we were all confused as hell and then I woke up and saw that bastard picking you up to carry you out, I guess so I woke up Eames and he knocked him out while I carried you out of there. What happened to you, Ari?"

"I um, I woke up but you guys were still asleep. I looked around and there were bodyguards at the door so I knocked out the first one but the second one got me and-"

"It's okay, don't strain your voice."

He interrupted as she started to struggle with her breath.

"Did you finish the job?"

"Yeah, everything went well."

He told her. She nodded and leaned further into him.

They did four more jobs that year.

"Ari?"

Arthur called from his spot on the balcony of their hotel room. They were all dressed up and ready to go to the gala that the mark was hosting. Arthur was in a black three piece with a deep red tie and Ariadne wore a matching red dress that had a nice retro forties vibe. Her hair was in a braid bun.

"Yeah?"

She said, slipping her black shoes on.

"Will you come out here please?"

"Sure."

She walked out the french doors and the cool air hit her skin.

"You look breathtaking."

He breathed.

"Thank you, you look very handsome."

"I have something I want to ask you, and I want you to think about it very carefully."

"Okay..."

"Ari, the past year was the best of my life and not because of the abundance of jobs, because of you. I wanna spend the rest of my years with you and only you. I love you so much sometimes it hurts, and when I see you I feel like my heart is gonna stop. You never cease to impress me with your incredible skills. You always take my breath away when you walk in the room. Will you marry me, Ari?"

He said, not even getting down on one knee, but walking closer to her instead.

"Yes, of course."

She whispered. He smiled into her neck and she could feel him slide the ring on her finger. She didn't need to look at it to know.

"It's beautiful."

She told him.

"It was my grandma's, she passed it down to me to give to my wife."

They stayed in their messy but beautiful embrace.

"You can't wear it though."

Arthur sighed.

"What? Why not?"

"No one can know we're engaged, no one out of the group, they could use it as leverage."

"Oh."

She said, disappointed. She turned her head to face him and finally saw the look in his watery eyes. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but she couldn't, the deep red lipstick on her lips, a barrier she now hated, kept her from his lips.

"But I got you this, so you can wear it, just not on your finger."

He pushed a small box in her hand and she opened it, revealing a delicate gold chain, matching the ring. Ariadne instantly brightened up and slid the ring on the chain, she attached it to the back of her neck. The ring fell much lower than her locket and she put it inside her dress.

"I love you."

She said, looking back up at her fiancé.

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

Ariadne knocked on the door of the Cobb residence. The door was opened a second later by a small, four year old boy.

"Auntie Ari, Uncle Arthur!"

He yelled happily.

"Hi, baby. Happy birthday."

Ariadne smiled and ruffled his hair.

"James, I told you never open the door- Hey guys."

Cobb interrupted himself, looking at the young fiancés.

"We have a surprise for James."

Ariadne said, practically bouncing with giddiness. She was very proud of the present they had chosen for her godson. She took the big wrapped box in her arms and carried it carefully inside.

"Is that for me? For birthday?"

James asked, eyeing the box.

"Yeah, it is, buddy."

Arthur confirmed. James clapped his hands together in excitement and Cobb called Phillipa in the living room. Once the were all sat down, Ariadne handed the massive box to James. He eagerly ripped the paper until a rich leather case was revealed. He opened this one too and found an instrument.

"What is it?"

He asked, clearly confused.

"It's a violin. My violin, my great-aunt bought it for me when I was your age and now, I want to give it to you so you can learn to play."

Ariadne explained.

"How do you play with this?"

"You don't play _with_ it, you play _it_. Here, I'll show you."

She grabbed the tiny instrument by the neck, leaving the bow in the case.

"You put it on your shoulder like this and then put your thumb on the corner there and pluck at the chords like that."

Ariadne beamed as he plucked the chords to her indication of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, the first song she learned herself.

"Do you like it James?"

Arthur asked. The little boy nodded eagerly, not even taking his eyes off of the wooden marvel in his hands.

"You have to be very careful with it, it's very fragile."

Cobb told him.

"Thank you Ari."

James said, carefully putting the instrument back in its case and running over to his godmother. It was later at night when she was tucking him in that she decided to tell him more about his new violin.

"You know, violins are great listeners, you can tell this one all your secrets and he'll never tell anyone in words."

"In words?"

"He'll only tell them in music, so only the real musicians like you can understand what your secrets are."

"Really?"

James asked, wonder filling his bright eyes.

"Yeah, I told him many secrets when I was little, maybe you can talk about your _maman_..."

She suggested. James nodded and let his head fall against his pillow, tiredness taking over.

"Goodnight, baby."

Ariadne whispered, kissing his forehead and leaving, closing the door softly behind her.

"That was such a great gift, Ariadne."

"In truth, it was a gift for me too, to pass down such an important part of my life."

"I'll get him on classes right now, so he can play at your wedding."

Ariadne laughed, secretly hoping he can really do that.

"Are you ready Ariadne?"

Cobb asked as they stood before the massive wooden doors that lead to her future.

"Yes, I am."

She said, having never been more sure of anything in her life. Cobb smiled and Phillipa arrived,

"Auntie Ari, your dress is so beautiful!"

"Yours too!"

Ariadne smiled down at the young flower girl as she twirled. Cobb opened the door for his daughter and Phillipa went through, dropping petals here and there. Then James came through with a small pillow that held two rings, Ariadne hadn't thought it necessary to have a flower girl and a ring barer but she wanted Cobb's kids in the wedding.

"It's go time, Ariadne."

Cobb declared. She exhaled and nodded, hooking her arm through his as he served for her substitute dad at the moment. She smiled as she glided down the aisle. Arthur had never seen her smile so brightly, she was glowing in her white gown. They didn't cry as they read their vows, finding nothing but happiness in them.

"Ariadne, I never thought I would love anyone. I had lost all hope in life, I lived only for my job. When I found you, I saw that there's more to life than work and a number in the bank. With you, I live my best life. I love you, more than yesterday, less than tomorrow, for the rest of my life."

He said, not even blinking.

"Arthur, I always imagined I would fall in love, I did not imagine, however, that it would be with a man 8 years older than me, not that it matters in the slightest. You teach me new things everyday, which is lucky for you because I love learning. And I hope that I can continue to grow as a person with you right next to me. I love you, to the end of limbo and back, a million times if that's what it takes."

They kissed and were declared man and wife and as they looked around the room at the smiling faces of their entourage, Eames, Cobb and his kids, Miles, Maria, Arthur's professor, and Yusuf, they saw the future unfold. Ariadne dances with Cobb for the father-daughter dance to the soft music of _My girl_, one of her favourite movies from when she was little. Arthur danced with his Professor, Maria for the mother-son dance to the sound of _The way you look tonight_. And Arthur and Ariadne did their first dance to the music of _Put you head on my shoulder_. As promised, James played his violin for everyone, doing a wonderful job for his year of classes.

Then the party started and everyone danced the night away, by nighttime, Ariadne's shoes were long gone, as was Arthur's vest, the children were sleeping on makeshift beds but the adults were still dancing like there was no tomorrow.

"We're married."

Arthur smiled giddily once they were back in their hotel room. They had both had a little much to drink.

"I know."

Ariadne laughed as they kissed hungrily. Arthur pushed the door closed and the rest was history. They went on their honeymoon in Florida, Ariadne insisting that they fulfill her childhood dream of having her honeymoon in Disney world. When they explained the circumstances to the receptionist, they were even offered the suite at the top of cinderella's castle. Needless to say, it was two weeks in paradise. It was a year later when they had a discussion that would change everything.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a while, honestly in the midst of writing another fic, I had kind of forgotten to update this one. The updates will be a little slower, but I will put an end to this story. It will be cute and fluffy as all my stories are 'cause I can't deal with any more sad stuff right now._

_Thank you so much for your wonderful comments, they warmed my heart and motivated me to update, don't worry, I'm not asking for more comments for another update or anything, that's not my sort of thing._

_For the person who asked, yes, this is my first fic, so I'm very happy that people love it! Without further ado, on with the chapter..._

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"I want a baby."

"What?"

He asked baffled that she would put it so bluntly.

"You heard me, I want kids."

"Like right now?"

"Well, we kind of have to wait a few months for the baby to arrive..."

He gave her a look and she laughed.

"Ari, we're still in the system, we should wait a while, it's too dangerous, it would make you and the potential baby vulnerable."

"But I want a kid now, I'm already 26-"

Arthur gave her another look.

"Okay, but you're 33 and that's a good age to have children, it leaves us enough time to enjoy retirement afterwards and stuff."

Ariadne countered.

"Tell you what, we stop doing jobs, we settle down in one place and in a month, if everything goes over well, we'll start trying."

She considered this for a while.

"Okay."

She complied finally. That month was spent shopping for the perfect house, they decided to head back to where she grew up: Vancouver. Deciding that it was the quietest and safest place to rase a child. They bought a nice house in a secluded area, overlooking mountain tops. They kept Arthur's house in Italy, though.

"This is home."

Ariadne smiled. She breathed the fresh air as she stared at their beautiful house.

"Yeah."

Arthur smiled. They were happy, happy and safe.

"Is she moving?"

Arthur asked as he slid his hand over her swelling belly. She was 6 months into her pregnancy and Arthur was becoming overwhelmingly protective. They didn't know the gender of the baby yet but Arthur said _she_ while Ariadne said_ he_.

"A little, only when you're close."

She said. He loved that because she felt so strongly for him, the baby knew when he was near and moved around more.

"We never talked about names."

"How about, I choose a boy's name since I think it's a boy and you pick a girl's."

"Works for me. I pick... Aiden."

Arthur said, in truth, he had thought about it a lot.

"That's beautiful. I pick... Ryder."

"Great, so we have two names, if it's a girl, Aiden and if it's a boy, Ryder."

Arthur sums up. Ariadne nods and puts her own hand on her stomach.

"Auntie Ari! Did you swallow a watermelon or something?"

Phillipa asked as she opened the door for Arthur and Ariadne who would be staying at the Cobb residence until the baby arrived. Arthur thought it wise since Ariadne was put on bedrest, there, someone could always be with her.

"Certainly feels like it."

She laughed.

"Auntie Ari!"

James called as he ran into the living room.

"Arthur will you lift James up so I can kiss my godson?"

She asked her husband. He laughed and complied.

"Of course."

Arthur lifted the five year old and Ariadne put her arms around him and planted a kiss on his forehead. Arthur set him back down.

"Your belly is so big!"

James called.

"I know, right?"

Ariadne laughed.

"Ari is gonna stay in the guest bedroom and when I'm not here, you guys have to check on her all the time okay?"

Arthur told James.

"Okay."

The little boy nodded solemnly and took a bag from Arthur before marching to the room that would be theirs for a couple of months. Arthur put the rest of his bags down and helped Ariadne to the bedroom. She gripped at his hand while her other hand sat on her back, in the curve of her hip.

"This baby better be real cute Arthur."

She said, already tired of standing.

"You know she will be, and she'll get it all from you."

"Gee Arthur, I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't there, showering me with compliments."

Ariadne said, clearly hormonal. Arthur just chuckled, completely unfazed by her behaviour.

"I'm sorry, thank you."

She smiled, taking back her outburst.

"It's understandable that you act this way, don't worry about it."

He said.

"Look, auntie, I pulled the covers back for you!"

James said proud of his accomplishment.

"Thank you, baby."

Ariadne told him. Arthur helped her lay down on the bed and pulled the covers back over her legs.

"I could play, for the baby."

James suggested.

"I think he'd love that."

Ariadne said.

"It's a boy?"

"I think it is, but Arthur is sure it's gonna be a girl. What would you like him to be?"

"I don't care, I just want someone younger than me for a change."

James said. Ariadne laughed and James got his violin from his room. He played a series of lullabies and Ariadne fell asleep. She woke up barely five minutes later though, when the baby started moving.

"What is it?"

James asked worriedly, he got up from his chair, putting the violin down and walked over to her.

"He moved, he usually only does that with Arthur. Here, feel it."

Ariadne explained, taking his small hands and putting them on her belly. The little boy smiled and felt around as the baby seemed to snuggle against his hand.

"He must really like your music."

Ariadne told him, proud of her young godson.

It was a month and a half later when Ariadne felt the amniotic liquid rolling down her leg.

"Oh god, James get uncle Arthur for me, quick."

She said to the little boy who was sitting beside her. James looked startled at her tone but moved to the next room as fast as possible.

"Ari? What's wrong?"

Arthur asked worriedly as he stepped in.

"The baby's coming."

Arthur nodded promptly and go their bags.

"I'll be right back."

He said as he went outside to pack the car.

"Cobb, we're going to the hospital, the baby's coming."

He called as he passed through the kitchen. The older man nods and grabs both his kids, directing them to get their coats and go to the car. Three hours later, Ariadne's in the delivery room with Arthur holding her hand.

"Hold on, Ariadne, this isn't right."

The doctor said just as she started pushing.

"What's wrong?"

Arthur asked, his emotions perfectly hidden.

"Nothing major, but we're gonna have to take her to surgery for a c-section."

"Is the baby gonna be okay?"

"The baby's gonna be just fine, Arthur."

He nodded and continued to hold her hand as nurses rushed her down the hall to the surgery room. As soon as Arthur heard the cries, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and barely five minutes later, the baby was in his arms, she instantly stopped crying, already feeling safe in her father's arms.

"Congratulations, it's a girl. She's perfectly healthy Arthur, and your wife should wake up in just over an hour."

And hour later, Ariadne was still asleep because of the drugs but Arthur was holding a beautiful baby Aiden in his arms, he hadn't let go of her in the hour that she had been alive. Cobb had gone to the lunch room with the kids to give him a little alone time with his baby girl. A moment later, Ariadne's eyes ripped open. She felt her flat stomach and looked around franticly, panicking.

"Arthur?"

She called.

"I'm right here, Ari."

He said and in a moment, he was next to her, handing her the baby that had a tiny white hat on her head.

"It's a girl, told you so."

He chuckled as she took the tiny baby in her arms.

"She's beautiful."

Ariadne gasped.

"She's perfect."

Arthur confirmed.

"Aiden, right?"

"Yeah. Aiden."

Arthur assured her. Their private moment was interrupted when the doctor walked in.

"How's everyone doing?"

She asked.

"We're great."

Ariadne beamed.

"If dad would like to take the baby back, I'm gonna need to do a few checks on mommy."

The doctor explained. Ariadne nodded and Arthur took the baby back, cradling carefully.

"The stitches are perfect, if you use the antibiotics we'll give you, the scar should be almost invisible in a couple of months. We're gonna have to keep you here for the rest of the week though, we'd like to monitor you and the baby."

Ariadne nodded and the doctor left, but as soon as the door closed, Cobb walked in with the kids.

"Hey."

Cobb called.

"Hi, come in, come in."

Ariadne told them.

"You wanna hold her?"

"Her?"

He asked.

"Yeah, Aiden."

Arthur told him. Cobb took the baby in his arms.

"She's beautiful."

He said. The couple nodded, not taking their eyes off of the baby.

"Do you want to hold her, Philippa?"

Arthur asked. The young girl nodded eagerly. Arthur told her to sit on the chair and he put the baby in her arms. She stared down at Aiden in adoration.

"James, you wanna hold her?"

Ariadne suggested and the little boy nodded eagerly.

"Ari, I'm not sure-"

"He can do it, Arthur."

Ariadne told him. James sat down on the chair and Arthur put the baby in his arms. Arthur held her head as her big eyes found James' bright one.

"She's so small."

He laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't even call you baby anymore James, now Aiden is the baby."

Ariadne told him as she buckled Aiden in her carseat, they were about to leave the hospital.

"Well, it's about time, I'm not a baby anymore, auntie."

James said, relieved. Ariadne laughed and climbed in beside her baby.

"Everyone ready?"

Arthur asked as he looked back and Ariadne and James nodded, they were meeting Cobb and Philippa back at their house. As the following month passed, it was clear to everyone that Aiden was a pretty great baby, she almost never cried and she was always smiling. It was also evident that she was daddy's girl, Arthur and Aiden shared such an obvious connection.

"Alright, I think we have everything."

Ariadne declared.

"Bye, Cobb thanks for everything."

Arthur told him.

"Please, it was fun having another baby around for a while."

"Bye!"

Ariadne called as she got in the passenger seat. Multiple "bye"s echoed back to her. They flew back to Vancouver, when Aiden cried, one of the flight attendants offered to take her and she walked around the plane with her which the new parents greatly appreciated. Once back home, Ariadne took Aiden to the nursery which they had prepared beforehand. Arthur took their stuff inside and they passed out on their bed, glad to finally be back. It was the middle of the night when Ariadne woke up, the first reason she panicked was the emptiness of the bed, the second was the lack of sound for the time of night, it was 4 and Aiden usually cried at 3 because she's hungry. So Ariadne bolted upright and tiptoed to her baby's room. She didn't go in though because the scene she saw almost melted her heart, Arthur was there, bouncing Aiden.

"See, we don't need mommy, we can let her sleep, right Angel?"

The baby gurgled and Arthur chuckled.

"You know, we need to do this more often, you're really great."

He joked and Ariadne chuckled. She quickly realized her mistake as Arthur turned around.

"You're up?"

He asked and she saw so much disappointment in his eyes she wanted to laugh again.

"Yeah."

"I was hoping to let you sleep."

"I know, I heard. You're so cute with her."

Arthur chuckled and put her back into her crib. The couple went back to their room and Aiden decided to grace them with a few more hours of sleep. It was a week later when Arthur startled awake in the middle of the night with a horrible feeling, Ariadne woke up too, because of the movement. Arthur was breathing quickly as he walked to Aiden's room, to check that she's really there.

"Arthur, what's wrong?"

Ariadne asked.

"Arthur? I'm worried, talk to me."

She said when he didn't respond. Arthur soon reached the nursery and he opened the door. He went to her crib and breathed deeply, seeing her instantly calmed him down. Ariadne tugged him out of the room.

"What was that?"

"I had a bad feeling, I thought she might be gone."

"Arthur, we're done with that, no one has come after us in the last year, we're gonna be okay."

"I know. But with the life we used to live, It's hard to stop worrying. And I can't help wanting to protect what matters most to me in the world, that's you and Aiden."

Ariadne doesn't need to say a word, she just wraps her arms around her husband, breathing in the material of his t-shirt. There were a few other nights like those, but nothing ever happened to his girls. Two years later, Aiden was still very much daddy's little girl, she spoke now, not too much, she was very smart so she knew _when_ to speak. The young family was very happy with their life, they thought it was impossible for it to get better than it already was.

A knock sounded at the door and when Ariadne answered, a seven year old James jumped into her arms.

"Hey!"

She exclaimed, thrilled to see her godson.

"I've been practising my violin so much! I even learned more lullabies because Aiden likes them."

"That's so great."

When they walked inside, Philippa was already telling Arthur all about her last test which she aced just like all her other tests.

"We have an announcement."

Ariadne declared once they were all sitting down for dinner.

"We're having another baby!"

She said excitedly. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Yay!"

Philippa and James called, thrilled that a new baby will be with them at the table next year.

"You're pregnant?"

Cobb asked.

"Yeah."

Ariadne beamed.

"We found out a week ago."

Arthur explains. Later that night, when the kids were all asleep in their respective bedrooms (Arthur and Ariadne kept rooms for Philippa and James), Cobb thought it was time to make his own announcement.

"We're moving out here."

He declared.

"What?"

Arthur asked, certain he had misheard.

"We're coming here, as soon as possible. It's time. The house out in LA is still haunted by Mal, I've tried to accept it in the past years but the kids have grown up now and they're ready to live else where, I also don't want to wait too long because Philippa doesn't really have close friends yet so it's gonna be easier. And they both love you guys and Aiden so it only makes sense to come here."

"Well, I think it's a great idea."

Ariadne declares.

"Me too."

Arthur confirms. 6 months later, The Cobbs had moved in a 5 minute bike ride away from the Lewis', Philippa and James knew the way by heart and often spent the days of the weekend there with Aiden and their godparents. They were so busy, it seemed that every time Ariadne ran a hand across her belly, it grew a little more. Her scar was now reduced to a tiny, barely visible line. Life was good, they were happy.


End file.
